Hover Tank
Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build Times & Repair Information Effective Hover Tank Levels vs Turrets History of Availability Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Hover Tank's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Hover Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Hover Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of Apr 02, 2014. *The Hover Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 4 in the Game Update of''' Jan 08, 2014. *The Hover Tank was introduced to the '''Event Shop during Operation: Devil's Grip *No Further Updates. Additional Facts *The Hover Tank may pass over the[[Definition of Terms| AoE]] portion of the Status Effects : Cryo & Napalm 'without being affected due to its lack of ground contact. However it will catch fire and suffer damage from both if it takes a direct hit. *The Hover Tank passes over and thus is immune to 'Land Mines. *The Hover Tank may Target and Fire upon all''' Aircraft, Missile Silo Missiles' and 'Hellfire Missiles''' fired from both Hellfire & Hellstorm. *The Hover Tank has a Maximum Range vs''' Aircraft' of 468 due to its Anti-Aircraft Range Bonus. *Starting at Level 7 the Hover Tank can outrange the 'Hellstorm' ( Range 450 ) due to the 20% Anti-Aircraft Range Bonus. *Can also outrange 'Spectre' on the range table, but due to the large splash damage radius, the Spectre can still outrange Hover Tank. *The Hover Tank can target incoming Missiles from both' Units and the '''Missile Silo. *The Hover Tank can Shoot-On-The-Move. *The Hover Tank automatically tries to avoid the explosion of a Missile fired from the Missile Silo by moving away from a Missile's landing spot. However this is not the case for missiles launched by The Hellfire or the Hellstorm. *The Hover Tank is good for defensive and offensive considering it is capable of hitting all types of units. In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages Known Issues Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit or Feature. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : * Issue * Resolved Bugs : * Hover Tank turrets wiggle. ( G. U. : September, 17 2014 ) * Forum Discussion Links : *Link * External Links *Kixeye Forum Post -'Hover Tanks, Explained' ( Official ) Animated Gallery Hover Tank in action.gif|Hover Tank in action Gallery Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. HoverTank(EventShopInfo).png|Event Shop Info HoverTank-EventShopInfoBox.Jpg|Event Shop Description Hover Tank Unlocked.jpg|Unlocked Message Hover tank 10.jpg|Level 10 Message Untitled2.jpg|Level 15 ( Veteran 5 ) Message Hover Tank Email.JPG HoverTank-Lv02(WF-Lv10).png|Level 2 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory HoverTank-Lv03(WF-Lv10).png|Level 3 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory HoverTank-Lv04(WF-Lv10).png|Level 4 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory HoverTank-Lv05(WF-Lv10).png|Level 5 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory HoverTank-Lv08(WF-Lv10).png|Level 8 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory HoverTank-Lv14(WF-Lv10).png|Level 14 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Video Navigation Category:Special Event Prize Category:Unit Category:Land Vehicle Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Shoot On The Move Category:Hovering Category:Mounted Stinger Category:Tank Category:Veteran Level 5 Category:A to Z